Symphony of the Night
by CityAndSound
Summary: "Do you feel it Ginny?" he asked. She looked puzzled. "It's still there," he added with a small laugh. "I'm drawn to you as you are to me. Our hearts thudding like we met for the first time. That electrical current running between, so devastatingly alive


**Hello everyone. Once again I just had another creative outburst and had to write this down. I'm not really sure where the idea or story came from, but I hope you enjoy it nonethe less!**

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor was widely known for its splendour and grandeur. With its colossal, stunning architecture, five hundred acres of idyllic and breathtaking landscape and the whispers of poignant family stories, it was a place that everyone knew about and who's keepers everyone awed about.<p>

Three years had passed since the battle at Hogwarts. Many things had changed. It took time for people to heal, for the wizarding world to once again start up its engine and rev back to life. But it managed and now people had moved on. The Malfoys were slowly but surely accepted back into society. Once it was revealed that Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort to save Harry's life in the Forbidden Forest, society's frosty attitudes began to melt and drip away. Some people remained sceptical and hateful but that was to be expected; the Malfoy family still retained their fortune and air of superiority after all the disasters that occurred and they were taking this opportunity to show it off.

A fabulous ball was being held at the Manor to mark the end of another happy year though ironically the dress code was black. Hundreds of people were chattering inside the enormous ballroom. Stilettos made an irregular symphony with the sparkling marble floor. The huge domed roof was a unique silhouette and illustrated exquisite art depicting the Four Elements, the Figures of the Zodiac and the tale of Phaeton falling from his father's chariot. No one was quite sure of the tale behind the drawings but it looked divine all the same. A huge, black piano was being played and an untouched golden harp sat surveying the room from the northwest corner. The constant clicking of expensive crystal glasses and the bubble of excited conversation raced through the room under the thousands of reflective lights bouncing off the chandelier modelled after the Bavarian State Opera.

Draco's eyes were fixated on one person on the room. One beautiful woman. Ginevra Weasley. She stood tall with Harry Potter's arm wound around her waist. He pecked her on the temple and strode over to talk to the Minister. He frame relaxed as he left and she conversed with Neville Longbottom. Her dress made sure she was noticed. The colour was not quite black but a very, very dark green if one looked close enough. The corner of Draco's lips lifted. That was such a Ginny thing to do. She broke the rules and stood out, but always in a subtle manner. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, cinching in at her small waist and hugging her every curve, displaying to the world her slender and tantalising figure. It dipped dangerously low at the back, showing off cream coloured flesh and highlighting her shoulder blades every time she moved. Draco remembered the times when he would trace patterns in the maze of her back. Words he spelt out – I love you. Softy, the goose bumps would arise.

Her thick, blood red hair was in a loose up-do. Nothing too formal, that wasn't her style. Draco had never grown tired of admiring her hair. Wild, bright and untamed, just like her. He could still feel the softness of the tendrils as they seeped between his fingers. The glossy shine as the sun hit it always almost blinded him with her pure exquisiteness. She was an ethereal beauty. As she took a step forward to grab another glass of Dom Perignon champagne, the slit in her dress revealed a long and lean leg. Tanned and silky, they teased the male population in the room. Her long athletic limbs were the envy of the women in the room. How Draco had loved tracing his hands up and down them, curling his fingers under her knees.

A dust of freckles adorned her face, adding to her uniqueness. Her rosy lips created a perfect pout in conjunction with her high cheekbones. Every expression she bore exuded sexiness. She laughed suddenly, at something Longbottom said and her face seemed to light up in youthfulness. Her smile was always cheeky, always a reminder of the young and spirited flame she was inside.

Quite suddenly she turned around to meet his gaze. Draco caught his breath. Those eyes were what he missed the most; endlessly gazing into them with no words spoken. Brown, warm and inviting, they had made him feel safe. Ginny blinked once, her long lashes fluttering temptingly. Her expression remained blank. She turned back to Neville; spoke a short few words then made her way over to the youngest Malfoy who stood paralysed. Her gaze never left his as she walked passed him and he followed. She took a sharp turn to the right and continued down the hallway. Draco knew where they were going; it was their place after all, the music room, where Draco had learnt to play the piano flawlessly. He had played her Vladimir's Blues when they had first come to the room, paintings by Leandro Bassano, Sandro _Botticelli and Rubens watching over them. _

Draco shut the door behind them as Ginny turned to face him, standing a chair's width apart. She sighed into the silence before smiling slightly.

"Draco," she breathed his name. It hit him like a small cool breeze on a stifling hot summer's day, fanning his entire existence and kindling the fire within him. He stared down at her.

"Do you feel it Ginny?" he asked. She looked puzzled. "It's still there," he added with a small laugh. "I'm drawn to you as you are to me. Our hearts thudding like we met for the first time. That electrical current running between, so devastatingly alive that we can't ignore it. Every fibre in our bodies tingling with anticipation. It's all so tangible and you know it." Ginny's eyes became sad…aware.

"Oh Draco," she said, warily reaching out her hand to cup his left cheek. He closed his eyes at the small amount of contact and the tenderness of it all. "It will always be there won't it? You and I." He opened his stormy grey eyes and found her gaze lingering on his lips.

"It has been too long," he said simply before capturing her lips without a second though. He searched her lips tentatively but it was like the meeting of two magnets finally colliding together and all sense of caution was thrown out the window. Their kiss was like a completed puzzle – Right, together and perfect. Draco wrapped a strong arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her close to him so there was no room for time to pass between them. She moaned softly when his tongue glided across her plump, bottom lip and she granted him entrance whilst snaking her arms around his neck. Her long fingers wrapped themselves around the base of Draco's hair, relishing in the familiarity of the baby soft texture, as she tip-toed to get closer to him still. She nipped at his satin-like bottom lip affectionately. How had she survived without him?

Draco moved from her lips to the small beauty mark that lay on the side of her neck, under her right ear. He knew this was a sensitive spot and planted soft feathery kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Ginny moaned, remembering how she was once granted this pleasure time and time again. However, it had never felt this good. Time and absence had made this rapid confrontation a hundred times more explosive and breathtaking than ever before.

"Mend me Draco," whispered Ginny, "mend me like you used to."

That was all that he needed to hear. They were both past the point of no return. Never breaking contact with her lips, Draco led her to the lush, red couch and lay her down. He loomed over her and began to unbutton his crisp, white shirt with quick fingers. Ginny gasped at his pale and toned chest. He had always been lean and built, but the last time Ginny had seen him like this, Draco was just a teenage boy. Now he was a man, perfectly sculpted and broad. She let her small hands glide over the planes of his chest, memorising the hard muscle. Draco leant down again, paying attention to her neck, licking the soft skin like vanilla ice cream. He gently pulled down the straps to her dress, nipping at her shoulders and he continued to remove every garment of clothing. He took a moment to look at her. She was flawless. Her lips were swollen, begging to be bitten, her hair had escaped the pins and lay sprawled out around her flushed face. Her eyes, bright and dark with lust stared at him with intensity. Draco glided his hands from her ankles, across her curved calves to the underneath of her knees, drawing them up before closing the gap between them so that they were one. Both moaned at the craved feeling they had both longed for and began a symphony between them. With every motion he was playing her body like the strings on a violin, every note in perfect harmony, creating a song in acapella.

Ginny clung onto his strong shoulder, feeling the outlines of hardened muscle and gently dug her fingernails into his flesh as her gasps became louder and more frequent. Their actions were fast, desperate but poetic too, creating a beautiful harmony that only they could perfect. Tension rose and the heat wrapped the two bodies and penetrated their core. They were meant to be, always meant to be.

"Draco," cried Ginny arching her back as she worshipped his name. Their sonata had come to an end as they lay tangled together, breathing heavily into the dim darkness of the room. Their hearts beat in sync, their fingers intertwined and their souls unbroken and united.

"Let me keep you Ginny," whispered Draco. "Please let me keep you, it's not too late. We both made mistakes and faced so many obstacles, but I can't see the beauty in this world unless you're by me and I'm not me without you. I know I am saying these words later than I should have but I am saying them nonetheless." The room remained silent, the wind impatiently blowing outside the huge windows. The couch creaked as Ginny shuffled around.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, you can keep my always." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and Draco let out the breath he was holding in. He laughed in relief and Ginny joined in.

"Always," he said softly, kissing her forehead. The war was over and now was the chance to grab every opportunity and live it the fullest.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Random, I know. Also, for this Ginny, I used Cintia Dicker as my insipration. She really is a beautiful woman...<p>

?album=794&pos=13

.com/gb/product/91210?article=91210-A

?album=794&pos=6

Anyway, please read and review :) thanks!


End file.
